<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Nothing can possibli go wrong by Kamilkaze</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965319">Nothing can possibli go wrong</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilkaze/pseuds/Kamilkaze'>Kamilkaze</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:27:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,814</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25965319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kamilkaze/pseuds/Kamilkaze</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>People say “the first times are always memorable” , the first time you ride a bicycle, the first time you travel, the first time you fall in love and the first time you kiss, they all have a special magic surrounded by ideals and hopes. Even if it were all true, Bokuto Koutaro at eighteen already had many firsts. He loved trying new things and unaware that he was embarking on another slew of firsts to meet, he fell madly in love with his teammate, Akaashi Keiji.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji &amp; Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>BokuAka week 2020 [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1860766</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Bokuaka Week 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Nothing can possibli go wrong</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Day 3 of BokuAka week 2020! in the "Firsts"  theme</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p>
  <span>The easy part was realizing that what he felt was more than friendship, because after being present while his sisters watched a marathon of romantic movies on the weekend, so many exaggerated love confessions and acts of excessive affection had completely crossed his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without feeling nervous or questioning much about his feelings were morally correct, it was not long between internally accepting to be in love and externalizing it naturally.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Ah, that's why I like you so much Akaashi" he blurted out after his vice-captain told him that the next morning they might have extra training.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Of course, being alone in the locker room, the laughter of his classmates in the style of "Don't joke about that, man" did not overshadow his comment and all that Akaashi had left was to shrug his shoulders with a clear surprise blush on his face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's not a big deal, Bokuto-san ..." he muttered embarrassed and Kotaro just couldn't get enough of the surprise it generated.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wouldn't be so easily embarrassed if he took it as a joke, but he had reacted so seriously that Bokuto even remembered the dramas his sisters watched, where his next action should be to make it clear that he was not joking at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes it is! You are the only one who always supports me in my workouts. You are the best, Akaashi! " he exclaimed feeling more nervous, because until that moment he had not thought of formally confessing. So without knowing where else to deal with the subject, he only said "I really like you a lot"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finding that Akaashi was getting more and more red with shame, but quieter than usual, Bokuto doubted if what he had done was right, but Keiji dared to bring out those words that were imprisoned in his chest “I ... I like you too, Bokuto-san "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although during all those moments he avoided eye contact, Bokuto was so excited that he quickly reached out to take Akaashi by the shoulders saying: “Not as a friend, right? Like love, that's how I feel about you, Akaashi! "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Dumbfounded by both the brusque contact and what was said, with his gaze fixed on Bokuto's flushed crimson face, Keiji only nodded and was quickly caught in a hug that showed the captain's state of euphoria.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"You are the best, Akaashi!" he repeated with emotion and relief bubbling in equal parts inside him, though realizing he was being too intense he released it immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As he recalled when two people confessed their feelings in movies, it was a slow and tender moment, which eventually calmed hearts. It wasn't at all like it happened with them, but he felt like it had been a success anyway.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first confession of love went well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>After that day, he believed his dynamic with Akaashi would change, but to his surprise it wasn't like that at all. Even when the team found out they started dating, no one was bothered or made any comment, the workouts went on and the days passed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But there was another one of “His first times” that hadn't even happened yet, their first date as a couple.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Although his dates were almost daily, since they were always the first to arrive and the last to leave in training, there were many times when they shared food or accompanied each other to run an errand before returning home. Although Bokuto doubted if all those times counted, since they had not gone to the movies, or to a cafe or park, not even to karaoke. That somehow depressed him, if they weren't planning any romantic dates, then ... Was their relationship really romantic?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The answer to his uncertainty was answered as if by art of fate, when by seeing an advertisement on the street, Bokuto realized that Akaashi had never been to Disney theme parks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"They are great! How come you never went? "</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I never had a reason to go, or not to go. My parents are more of the old style ”was the explanation he gave and as always Bokuto could not refute much, it was a solid argument.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Then your first time there will be with me!" he sentenced without knowing the true background of what it implied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It wasn't until the day of the meeting did he realize what he had done. I was on a date with Akaashi. As boyfriends.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His heart suddenly raced, when he least expected it they were already on their way to the park. He didn't remember many of the attractions in detail, as he hadn't been in years, and he hadn't even asked Akaashi what he liked, but it was exciting to know that they could have a good time together.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been so excited that he had even mistakenly purchased the Tokyo Disney Sea tickets, instead of the normal Tokyo Disney version. But when he noticed the mistake, the purchase was already made and Akaashi seemed to have no problem visiting one park or another. Bokuto had been in both of them, however, when they arrived he was blank on where to go first.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Let's go to the roller coaster, before we start to taste the food in the park" was Akaashi's suggestion and as always it was very successful.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a map of the park in hand, they spent the whole day at the rides trying all kinds of rides, but clearly there was something Bokuto forgot. The waiting time was too long, there were places where they had to do an hour or two in line to be only minutes in the game, he felt that Akaashi was not having a good time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like he wasn't used to her imperturbable countenance or her prolonged silence, just that was part of Akaashi's charm, but Bokuto didn't give up until he noticed that sunset was approaching and they hadn't passed as many attractions as he wanted. They had wasted all day waiting, plus their last point before going was not exactly exciting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He remembered the Ferris wheel as the most boring of the points to visit, apart from the excitement of being able to see everything from the heights, it became boring before he could reach the top. But what Bokuto did not take into account is that he was no longer a child who only wanted to see how people became small in the distance, but also to be able to appreciate the moment alone that the Ferris wheel gave them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Finally sitting on one of the benches that were inside the booths whose windows allowed users to see the landscape, Bokuto sighed a little from fatigue and a little believing that it had been a terrible first date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sorry to bore you all day, Akaashi," he apologized after a few moments, but with Keiji silently holding his gaze, he continued, "All we did today was wait for each game."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, but we were together," he replied calmly, and Bokuto was surprised by a small change on Akaashi's face, a small hint of a smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We are always together ..." no longer able to meet her boyfriend's gaze, Kotaro had to look outside to pretend that Akaashi's smile hadn't driven her mad with love internally, "Was it really a good first date?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Of course, Bokuto-san" he spoke and not having the full attention of his captain, he began to timidly touch his hands, in a clear gesture of wanting to get closer, "It made me think that for good things we have to wait" .</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if his heart was going to jump out of his chest, Bokuto felt his beating faster and faster. Understanding somewhat slowly what those words wanted to convey, he interlaced his hand with Akaashi's, and turned his attention to his boyfriend's face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji looked at him with a calm smile, different from the ones he had seen until that day, with a little blush on his cheeks and a glow in his gaze that for a moment dropped slightly. Bokuto smiled awkwardly knowing that Akaashi looked at his lips, in a wish that was already too obvious, getting closer and closer until he could eliminate that annoying distance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a small and tender gesture, it was more the surprise of finally having done it than the sensations themselves. Again meeting their gazes shyly, Bokuto smiled along with a giggle that escaped him, “Can we do it again?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi, just as happy, without saying a word and without wasting another moment, kissed him again briefly, causing Kotaro to not be able to measure his happiness and also give him small kisses in response. Kissing was tremendously fun, so playful and casual.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His first time kissing had also gone well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they got off the Ferris wheel, ten thousand times happier than they got in, they started talking about what they would do next. But the reality was that Bokuto was debating whether to choose between his boyfriend or going home: "I would love to have dinner at the yakiniku place, but my sister will be angry if I am late today."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, tomorrow will be her birthday right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Yes, I hope you like the gift" he sighed crossing his arms, remembering the journey that was that day, "If you hadn't been there to help me choose, I could never have thought of a book."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“On my own I couldn't have guessed what kind of book Rai-san might enjoy,” he praised while noting that Bokuto had also been part of the choice.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even with thoughts wandering about the memories of that afternoon, he confessed "The cafeteria that day also inspired me."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Only that comment was enough for Akaashi to also begin to meditate on the subject, "I thought that day was our first date," he said, remembering the apologies that Bokuto had asked, "This is not our first date."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Eh?! That was just a shopping day! " Kotaro spoke clearly surprised, so much drama for the day at the amusement park and it wasn't even their first date.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It ended up being a day of shopping but we had just gone out with the intention of just spending time together, doesn't that count as a date?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I don't think so, it was more ..." he tried to remember and then explained, "It was after class, we are always together after class" he replied as if it were useful, half lamenting, he had wasted his first date buying a present for his sister.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"That means we always date…" Akaashi mentioned with a soft tone and a smile, in an attempt to cheer up his boyfriend. "Our first date could have been any day, and it would still be perfect"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto smiled helplessly, every second that passed he felt more in love with Keiji. Although he sighed remembering that he could not hold his hand, much less kiss him to express all that love he felt, not in public. "Agh, for good things we have to wait," he reminded himself, biting his fist helplessly, he really didn't want to be patient.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And for everything there will come a time," added Akaashi, in his natural calm but now a new facet of also wanting to rush, denoted in his increasingly happy face.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Unable to stop smiling when he saw Keiji, he began to think that the first few times maybe they weren't as important as he thought. Observing that the closer they got to the park exit, he felt the same or even more nervous than the first time he was tempted to hold his boyfriend's hand in public. He knew that they could silently watch and judge them, that for those displays of affection they needed privacy, but the further they got away from the crowds, the more that desire grew.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It seems that the train has just left" Akaashi clarified finding the small station completely empty. Seeing the illuminated sign that announced the remaining time for the next train, he spoke "It won't be long until the next one"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Noticing that they were the only ones waiting, Bokuto didn't hesitate to stop holding back. Knowing that their loneliness would not last long, he put his arm around Akaashi's back, taking him almost by the waist to bring him closer and whisper "I love you, Keiji" softly, as if forgetting all the rush he was bringing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Stunned by both the sudden touch and the even more sudden confession, Akaashi reciprocated those words while smiling a bit overwhelmed by his own emotions "Me too ... Kotaro"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the soft and prolonged drag of his name, Bokuto felt a tingle run through him, then kissing his boyfriend as if it were everyday to do so. He had lost count of how many times they had already done it, without even having finished their date that first kiss had been totally overshadowed by all the rest that followed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It's not like Bokuto had an exemplary memory to keep accounts, but somehow he managed to keep those memories from remaining in his memory. He had to have that moment to treasure it properly, just as he perfectly remembered the point that led him to become passionate about volleyball, that last kiss with Akaashi had made him fall in love more than he already was.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Just as he knew that he did not remember every point he had scored in his life, he knew that he would not remember every kiss, every date, and every smile with him, but that without a doubt some would cling to his memory claiming to be important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But having already separated to a morally acceptable distance, still with the slight crimson on their faces, they wanted to dare to continue but the sound of people approaching prevented them. Instantly self-conscious, Akaashi even turned his gaze elsewhere, in an attempt to measure himself, but Bokuto despite just beginning to be patient refused to continue like this.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>For the first time he stopped respecting any implicit rules about privacy, even knowing that Akaashi asked him silently every time they were in public, he could not deny his own wishes. Just a simple gesture, which was nothing more than a brush and successive intertwining of their hands, Bokuto made Keiji re-digest his gaze, first at what were their joined hands and then at his confidently smiling face. "Do you want to go home after training tomorrow?" he asked as if it was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if relieved to carry the moment normally, more like being nervous about the proposal, Akaashi did not know quite what to say "Tomorrow is your sister's birthday, I don't want to intrude."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you say, if you already belong to the family!" he laughed without letting go of his boyfriend's hand for a second, "She will be happy to see you, even more so if we give her gift together."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Together ..." Akaashi mouthed, still shocked by Bokuto's firm grip and words. “Did you…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With no place to even finish his sentence, Keiji was interrupted by his boyfriend who simply could not keep the secret any more "Yes, I told them, all my sisters know, even my parents" blinking to assimilate that information, Akaashi kept silence giving rise to for Bokuto to continue "I was so excited about our first date that it just escaped me, and they didn't stop insisting until I told the truth."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It wasn't even the first date ..." Keiji said with a sigh still incredulous at what he heard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"The point is that everyone wants you to go, they can't wait for your official introduction ..." having spoken with a certain hint of expectation at the end, he did not dare to complete the sentence simply because he was not happy at the idea, but pressing the hand he was still holding could end up saying "... as my boyfriend"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Also feeling tremendously happy by those words, Akaashi could no longer refuse. Just as he could not believe that between the time they spoke more and more people had arrived at the station, and for whatever reason, they did not feel uncomfortable or with the need to separate. On the contrary, amid the bubbling of emotions, the only thing left for them to do was hold on and caress each other's hand as if letting go was not an option.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Okay, but I will not stay to sleep" he warned despite a somewhat playful smile, Akaashi knew that this issue was already a losing battle against the Bokuto family.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Happy with absolutely everything about his life, Kotaro smiled widely and then watched as the train arrived at the station. They were about to leave, but the magic of all that they had accomplished that day would accompany them far beyond the park. Either because there were several of their first times, or because simply the magic of the first times would follow them in the thousand and one times each time they repeated them.</span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>